


bad decisions, kinda

by tomrian (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/tomrian
Summary: Harry gets a message from Voldemort. He decides to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a conversation that i had today. as i was writing this. and harry's reactions are basically mine.

There are many decisions you can make in life, and Harry can't help but feel like all the decisions that he makes are bad. That's the only possible way he can explain  _answering_ the message that he gets on the LGBTQ website he signed up on because he was bored. He doesn't even log into the site that often, so it's kinda rare that he get messaged, but he does have some cute pictures up, and there's that one almost-nude pic from when he had had a drink too many. It does not actually explain the message he just got, and that he  _answered_.

> _Voldemort_  
>  _Male, 60, England_
> 
> **hi**
> 
> must just say that you're really hot and sexy
> 
> are you looking for a bit older generous man?

Harry can barely keep from laughter at the  _a bit older_ , because there's definitely a difference between 21 and 60. He's broke almost constantly tho - honestly, where does his money disappear? - so he sends back an answer.

> _generous how?_

It's not the politest answer, and he's definitely raised better than that, but he can't really bring up the energy to care. The whole aspect of this Voldemort perhaps being interested in being his  _sugar daddy_ out of all things is just... hilarious. And weird. And he is making such a bad life decision by answering. He doesn't usually get any serious messages on this site - for fucks sake, most of them creep him out. He can't even count how many times he has gotten sent dick pics. Not to mention, it's always _men_ that messages him, even if he's bisexual and interested in girls as well.

He updates the page to see that Voldemort messaged him again.

> hi:)
> 
> maybe some shopping or as you want:)

Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged Voldemort by answering, because he's a bit of at a loss for what he should do now. Continue to be vague, maybe. It would be rude to just ignore the message, since he started the conversation in the first place. Harry bites his lip as he tries to not freak out.

> _shopping is always nice_

He sends the answer. Maybe he can get some money through paypal or something without actually having to meet the man. Sure, Voldemort was cute for being 60, but like, in the way old men are cute. He's not gonna do anything sexual with someone that's old enough to be his grandfather, that's just disgusting.

Harry updates the page again, and when he sees that the new message mentions the word _hotel_ , he decides to wait with reading it for a while.

He does manage to wait like roughly 20 minutes, before updating the page again to see that Voldemort sent him a second message. Fuck, he has to answer now.

> ha ha ok
> 
> maybe take in at a hotel in little whinging? not that far away :)
> 
> a bit of shopping and mischief?
> 
> too bad you're not in london, horny :)

Harry awkwardly laughs to himself as he reads it. He feels uncomfortable with answering, and decides to read the second message that Voldemort sent.

> not interested in skype? cam?

> _i'm never on skype, bc i don't use my own computer. my own doesn't have any internet, and my cam broke a while back. i'm trying to save up to a laptop_

It's the truth, although it might sound more like an excuse. At least he answered. He can't imagine what Hermione would think if she knew that this was what he borrowed her computer for. It's good that she prefers studying at her desktop computer, so that he can borrow her laptop during evenings and weekends.

Harry distracts himself by checking some other pages for a few minutes, before going back again to see if Voldemort has answered yet. 

> ok
> 
> too bad
> 
> would love to see and hear you a bit :)

He grimaces slightly to himself as he answers, and absently wonders if this counts as catfishing.

> _maybe some other time_

It doesn't take that long for Voldemort to message him this time.

> i hope so ;)

Harry decides to not answer, and logs out. That was definitely enough for one day. Maybe he should wait a while before he logs onto the site again, to throw Voldemort off.

**Author's Note:**

> the messages are slightly edited from what i got as i had to translate them from swedish, and some stuff were just not worth adding as i ignored them. there was no ;) in the last message irl tho. thankfully
> 
> and unlike harry i'm still messaging with the guy, ugh, bad life decisions


End file.
